Your name inside my mouth
by poisonousforyoureyes
Summary: "J'espère que tu ne penseras pas trop de mal de moi." Sherlock, avant la chute. Et après. Traduction d'Ivy Blossom.
1. Charnière

**La talentueuse auteur canadienne Ivy Blossom a commencé cette histoire voilà un mois. Vous pouvez trouver la version orginale sur le site Archive of our own. Ses fanfics sont célébres dans la communauté Sherlock (c'est elle qui a écrit _The Quiet Man_, traduite sur ce site sous le titre de _L'Homme tranquille_). Celle-ci, du point de vue de Sherlock, raconte les évènements d'avant et après la chute. Les 4 premiers chapitres en constituent la première partie qui prend fin après qu'il a sauté du toit. **

**Ce chapitre a lieu quelque part dans la saison 2.**

**Les personnages et l'univers de _Sherlock_ n'appartiennent ni à moi, ni à l'auteur de cette histoire.  
**

* * *

**Chapitre 1 - Charnière**

Le voilà : six minutes passé sept heures du matin (très exactement). Pile à l'heure. Comme s'il y avait un horaire à respecter, comme si on lui avait donné un signal. Un cor de chasse retentit quelque part, un ordre qu'on a crié dans les premières heures de la matinée : sors du lit, John Watson. Va faire du café. _John Watson, fidèle à ses habitudes : Prédictions du matin jusqu'au soir_. Cinq sixièmes d'une tasse de café, pas plus (du lait, pas de sucre) ; lorsqu'il passe près de la table, il tapote trois fois dessus avec l'annulaire de sa main gauche. (Pourquoi ? Pas d'hypothèses. N'en ai aucune idée.)

Il se frotte les yeux maintenant, c'est le plus probable. Il le fait souvent. Sans raison valable : ses yeux vont très bien. Juste une habitude. (Réconfort ? Sais pas.) Il inspire, expire. Respirer l'air du matin et le faire ressortir à nouveau. Pour se réveiller. Il y arrive petit à petit.

Il serre les dents quand il remplit la bouilloire. Tape dessus, elle s'ouvre : y met de l'eau.

Ne peux pas l'entendre serrer les dents, bien sûr, pas de là où je suis, pas avec l'eau qui bout, mais c'est vrai : une autre de ses habitudes. Gravée dans la roche.

Il se déplace lentement, il pose ses pieds très doucement sur le sol. Précautionneux. Il essaie d'être un fantôme. _Chut, pas un bruit _; il a peur de me réveiller. _Chut, ne brise pas le silence. Ne réveille pas ton colocataire_. Je suis réveillé, John. Je t'entends. Ce n'est pas grave. Ça ne me dérange pas.

Inspire, expire à nouveau : un soupir. Je l'ai entendu. Les murs sont fins. Inspire, expire. Respiration contre la tuile, contre le verre (pas encore brisé).

Il fait frais ce matin. Il va pleuvoir plus tard. Il n'y a rien à faire aujourd'hui, à part penser à la mort. Pas la sienne, cependant. Non. Je ne le laisserai pas mourir. Mais Moriarty, oui.

Et moi.

Pas d'affaire ce matin : John pourrait m'en trouver une dans le journal. Lestrade va peut être appeler. Ou quelque chose qui vaille la peine que j'y consacre du temps pourrait apparaître sur le site (improbable). Mais peut être.

Peut être, peut être : espérons le. Sinon quoi mon cerveau sera livré à lui même. Dangereux. Potentiellement productif.

Il arrive, je le sais. Tout est déjà écrit, et on ne fait que suivre un script. Gauche, droite, gauche : une marche militaire ordonnée. Il n'y a pas moyen de s'en sortir ; c'est moi qui l'ait conçu. Je sais. Me rappelle de mon avantage. La mort sans mourir : à creuser. Comment ? Il y a un moyen. Oui, il y existe un moyen.

Il reste du temps. Il reste encore du temps. Je vais trouver. Mais une affaire d'abord : oui. Une affaire. Quelque chose qui puisse me distraire. Quelque chose de stimulant.

Devines-tu, John ? Devines-tu ce qui va se produire ? Peux-tu le voir ? Ça paraît tellement évident. Le tic-tac de l'horloge. Tu ne vois rien, n'est ce pas ? C'est la charnière. Imminente. Du verre brisé qui flotte au dessus du sol. Ça va faire mal.

Cliquetis du plastique : la bouilloire chauffe. Des pas : gauche, droite, gauche. Toute raideur disparue. Il baille. Il va venir. Il va rentrer dans la chambre.

Ça lui arrive. Pas toujours. De temps en temps, il vient vérifier que je vais bien. Pousse la porte, entre à l'intérieur. Ne sais pas pourquoi. (Encore une tendance à vouloir tout contrôler ?) Il veut savoir où je suis. Veut me voir. (Sécurité ? Sienne, ou la mienne ? Quelle importance ?) Il jette un œil sur moi quand je dors. Il n'essaie pas de me toucher. Il ne dit rien. Me regarde simplement.

Est-il capable de déterminer quand je dors et quand je fais semblant de dormir ? Il m'a vu faire les deux. (Moi non : quasiment impossible de se regarder soi même en train de dormir. Je n'ai vu que lui ; il ne fait pas semblant.) Est ce qu'il me regarde attentivement ? Peut-il faire la différence ? Est ce pour cela qu'il me regarde ? Non : non, ça ne lui ressemble pas. Il me regarde uniquement parce qu'il veut me voir : c'est une habitude.

C'est bien cela ? Peut être. Comme quand il tapote la table avec son doigt. (Annulaire. Main gauche. Trois fois. Pourquoi ?)

Le sommeil est lent : on respire lentement, par le nez. Les battements du cœur ont ralenti. La température du corps a baissé. Yeux fermés, posture détendue. Privé de ses sens. Vulnérable. Atone. Voilà à quoi ressemble le sommeil : muscles relâchés, blotti sous une couverture. La tête fourrée dans un oreiller ; l'esprit qui se consomme lui-même. _Chut, ne réveille pas ton colocataire, John. Je dors. Je suis endormi._

Un camion passe dans la rue. Un chien se met à aboyer quelque part à l'ouest et légèrement au nord. Un lévrier russe, si je devais deviner. Nerveux. Mouvement auquel il ne s'attendait pas.

Ses doigts touchent la porte : tout doucement, avec précaution. Les gonds ne grincent pas. (Installés lors d'une rénovation, 1981 ; solides.) Il me regarde. (Pourquoi ? Pourquoi, au juste ?) Une de ses mains repose sur la poignée de la porte. Inspire, expire. Inspire.

Je peux sentir sa présence ; il constitue un point de chaleur. Pieds nus sur le sol. La chaleur de son souffle. Sa main repose sur la poignée de la porte. Les gonds silencieux. J'entends sa silhouette, debout dans l'encadrement de la porte. Écholocation : je pourrais tendre la main vers lui et le toucher sans ouvrir les yeux. Je pourrais attraper son poignet pour sentir son pouls.

Roule sur moi même pour qu'il puisse voir mon visage, le battement de mes paupières quand j'ouvre les yeux. Tu vois : je dormais, puis je me suis réveillé. C'est rapide, le moment au cours duquel on passe d'un état au suivant, mais il faut un peu de temps pour s'y ajuster. Se déplacer d'un univers à un autre est distrayant. Tous les deux semblent réels quand on les expérimente de l'intérieur, et disparaissent quand on les quitte.

Un temps pour que mon subconscient batte en retraite, pour que la conscience reprenne le dessus ; l'activité cérébrale se meut en un rythme régulier. Réveillé.

Peux-tu voir que ce n'est pas réel, John ? Réalité ou performance : est ce que tu y attaches de l'importance ? Te préoccupes-tu de ce que tu vois ? Ça n'a pas d'importance. Je suis réveillé depuis des heures, tu sais. J'attendais que tu viennes forcer la journée à commencer. Je réfléchissais à un moyen de m'en sortir.

(Un entrepôt ; une centrale électrique ; une des rives du fleuve ; un parking ; un tunnel : où ? Comment ça va se passer exactement ? Meurs, ne meurs pas. Je ne sais pas. Pas encore. Je ne sais pas.) Je commence à me demander si je ne vais pas devoir le laisser me tuer. Pas la solution idéale, je le reconnais. Mais finale, au moins. Pour lui. Mais aussi pour moi.

La bouilloire gronde sur le plan de travail sa routine matinale. Le temps passe inexorablement, n'est ce pas ? Rien ne peut arrêter sa course, pas mes nerfs, pas mon cerveau, ou la force de ma volonté. Je sens ta présence, John. Regarde : la pantomime du réveil. Je sais en quoi elle consiste, centimètres par centimètres. Je vais la jouer pour toi.

Il peut la regarder, ma performance. Notre routine continue. Le matin. Les habitudes. Café, toast. Le journal. Ça va bientôt se produire. Ça va mal finir, j'en ai peur. Non : je vais trouver une solution. Je vais trouver un moyen d'en sortir. Et il n'y aura pas d'interruption dans le cours de nos habitudes.

- Bonjour, dit-il à voix basse. Avec douceur, comme ses pieds sur le sol. Le réveil est un processus qu'il respecte. Ça commence doucement et calmement, et il ne vient pas le perturber. Il le laisse se déployer. Petite fleur dans la lumière du soleil. Réveillé.

- Tu veux du café ?

Il connaît déjà la réponse, mais il pose toujours la question. Ce qui compte, ce n'est pas qu'il me propose du café, j'ai compris à présent. C'est une manière pour lui de dire bonjour. C'est une manière de dire _nous voilà encore, toi et moi_. _C'est le matin, et on est réveillés, et notre conversation permanente doit démarrer à nouveau_. Comme s'il y avait des chances pour qu'elle ne démarre pas, s'il ne posait pas la question. Ça revient à effectuer un rituel pour forcer le soleil à se lever chaque matin. Il va se lever de toute façon, tu sais. Sois-en certain. Il va se lever. Pour l'instant.

Il se tient dans l'encadrement de la porte. Ses cheveux sont ébouriffés par le sommeil. Sa main repose toujours sur la poignée de la porte.

La bouilloire s'est tue ; l'eau va bientôt être chaude. La lame branlante du parquet du salon va craquer encore un jour de plus. Il reste plusieurs jours avant qu'elle ne se casse, ce qui va le forcer à enfiler une paire de chaussons le matin. Rien ne va changer, pendant un moment. Il me sourit. La lumière est faible et laiteuse à travers la fenêtre.

- Oui. (C'est ce que je dis à chaque fois. Ça fait partie de mon script.) Je veux bien du café.

Ni lui ni moi n'allons mourir aujourd'hui. Pas aujourd'hui.

* * *

**Le titre de cette histoire vient de la chanson "Animal Life" de Shearwater, que je vous recommande d'écouter. **

**"I held your name inside my mouth through all the days of wandering", cela ne vous paraît-il pas adéquat pour décrire les sentiments de Sherlock, forcé à vagabonder tout seul loin de John à qui il ne cesse de penser ? =) Tragique, mais ils se retrouveront un jour. Du moins j'espère.  
**


	2. Deux faces d'une même pièce

**Chapitre 2 - Deux faces d'une même pièce**

De l'huile de lin : c'est par là qu'il faut commencer.

C'est ce qu'il veut, et c'est ce à quoi il s'attend. Suis les indices, le script. Suis, suis, suis. Une piste de miettes de pain. Comme un bon petit garçon, ramasse-les, ronge-les, sois intelligent. (Jusqu'à un certain point, cependant ; pas trop intelligent. Pas assez intelligent pour m'échapper. Vous me sous-estimez, Moriarty. Je suis plus intelligent que ça, et bien plus motivé que vous ne l'imaginez.) Je peux jouer à ça, moi aussi. Et je compte bien le faire. Il y a deux côtés : je les vois tous les deux.

Je suis, je suis, je suis, et je laisse ma propre petite piste, dissimulée dans mon sillage. Vous la voyez, _Jim de l'hôpital _? Je ne pense pas. Elle n'est pas finie. Elle ne peut pas me ramener complètement à la maison. (Pas encore. Pas tout à fait.)

Pas beaucoup de monde au laboratoire : juste Molly. Tant mieux. Une paire de bras en plus. Heure du déjeuner : John va vouloir manger. Très bien. Et Molly ? Je devrais amener quelque chose à manger dans ce cas. Ne supporterai pas d'être interrompu par les besoins corporels des autres. Pas maintenant.

J'ai besoin de tout le temps que je pourrais obtenir. Le temps va bientôt me manquer. (Pas prêt. Pas du tout prêt.)

Inhalation forcée : les amygdales de John sont enflées à nouveau_._ (Légèrement.) Allergie ? Possible. Parfois plus remarquables quand il pleut. Ce n'est pas le cas aujourd'hui, pourtant. Quand même. Les voilà : les amygdales enflées de John. (Sa respiration dégagée à Baskerville, la seconde nuit, pas le moindre ronflement : je m'en souviens. Hum. C'est peut être dû à la pollution.) Il s'éclaircit la gorge. Il joint ses doigts. Il réfléchit.

Il est inquiet.

Pourquoi ? Est-il au courant ? A-t-il deviné ?

Oh. Bien sûr que non.

Les enfants. C'est vrai. Les enfants qui ont été kidnappés : ils vont s'en sortir. Ou pas. Ça n'a pas d'importance. Continue à respirer, John.

Ça va s'empirer en vieillissant. Il devrait prendre sa retraire dans une maison de campagne quelque part, quand le moment sera venu. Dans les Downs du Sud, peut être. L'air de la mer lui ferait du bien. (Lui suggérer ? Non. Non : clairement pas. Il pourrait deviner, et ça n'irait pas du tout. Il voudrait savoir pourquoi je lui conseille un lieu où prendre sa retraite, comme si je n'allais pas être là pour le lui recommander le moment venu. Pas de conseils en avance, je ne peux pas. Ce n'est pas ce qui est prévu.)

Je voudrais qu'il puisse deviner. (Devine, John. Devine. J'ai besoin de ton aide.)

Acheter le déjeuner au distributeur, ça suffira ? Peu importe. Molly va rester, elle va m'aider. Des paquets de chips feront l'affaire : pas besoin de plus pour ressembler à un déjeuner. Très bien. Distributeur dans l'entrée de Bart : John a deux ou trois livres dans sa poche. Je les ai entendues tinter quand il s'est assis. Le problème du déjeuner est réglé.

Tant mieux.

De l'huile de lin. Un indice ? Peut être. Un indice double : deux côtés. Toujours deux côtés, cette fois. Un jeu à deux faces. Deux intentions : l'évidente (pour Lestrade, pour toi, John) et la dissimulée (dissimulée à tout le monde sauf moi). Le premier jeu pour me provoquer, pour me maintenir occupé, pour m'attirer dans la partie. Le second pour me détruire, je sais. Je lui ai donné tout ce dont il avait besoin. Il a presque fini. Je suis presque prêt à l'affronter.

Presque.

Pas tout à fait. J'ai besoin d'un petit peu plus de temps. Comment ? Je ne sais pas. Je ne sais pas.

Il va vouloir rendre la partie intéressante, n'est ce pas ? I O U. Les contes de fées. Les méchants. Il ne va pas pouvoir résister : un dernier et irrésistible jeu. Le dernier, et le meilleur.

Ne peux pas prétendre que je n'y prends pas du plaisir, même maintenant. Un jeu délicieux, une piste délicieuse de miettes de pain, oui.

Mais ça va trop vite cette fois. Toujours trop vite quand il faudrait que ça aille plus lentement : c'est délibéré. C'est un rythme trop rapide pour laisser place à la réflexion, pour laisser le temps de voir les choses clairement. Trop vite, presque, s'y prendre correctement.

Il n'y a pas suffisamment de temps. (C'est la fin, pour moi, n'est ce pas ?) Il ne reste plus assez de temps. Trop tôt.

Respire. (Les amygdales de John : respiration laborieuse, quand il inspire, quand il expire.)

Il n'y a pas assez de temps pour résoudre le problème. (Ou peut être que si ?) Oui. Non : largement pas assez. Je vais devoir être intelligent. Très, très intelligent. (En même temps, je suis très, très intelligent.) Réfléchis. Il ne peut pas tout voir, pas encore.

Dans le pire des cas : nous mourrons tout les deux. Et c'est fini de toute façon.

C'est déjà ça, pas vrai ?

Il a raison, en fin de compte : nous sommes issus du même moule. Nous sommes deux faces d'une même pièce. J'aurais pu être lui. Il aurait pu être moi.

(C'est vrai ? Hum, oui : oui, je pense que c'est vrai. En grande partie : vrai. En grande partie. Assez pour qu'on puisse le dire.)

Est ce que John y croira, finalement, si je ne parviens pas à revenir pour lui dire la vérité ?

Moriarty veut que tu y croies, John. Alors tu y croiras. Tu y croiras. Tu es stupide, il peut t'abuser. Ce n'est pas très juste de ma part, cela dit.

Il a réussi à m'abuser, une fois. L'espace d'un instant. Tu te souviens ? L'odeur du chlore et du béton. Des serviettes humides. Toi qui répétait ses mots comme un perroquet. Pendant un quart de seconde, j'ai cru que c'était toi, que c'était toi qui m'avais trahi. Un des moments les plus terrifiants de ma vie. S'il a pu m'abuser, pourquoi ne tomberais-tu pas également dans le piège des preuves accablantes ? Pourquoi ne pas me soupçonner quand tous les signes pointent dans ma direction ?

Ce n'est pas ce qu'il veut, n'est ce pas ? Non. Placer la vérité des preuves au dessus de sa conviction que sa foi en moi n'est pas mal placée. Il croit qu'il a regardé dans mon cœur et l'a trouvé digne de sa confiance. C'est quasiment impossible de l'en dissuader. N'est ce pas ?

Étrange, loyal, dévoué John. Je ne sais pas où tu as regardé, et je ne sais pas ce que tu as vu. Mais tu as raison. Cette fois, du moins. Tu auras raison. Quoi que cela veuille dire. Même si tu ne le sais jamais.

Il avale sa salive s'éclaircit la gorge. Écoulement nasal. (Probablement la pollution. Saisonnier ? Ai besoin de plus de temps pour observer. Il n'y en a pas : j'ai gaspillé tout ce qu'il en restait.) Pincement au cœur : du regret ? De la peur ? Pas le temps de penser à ça. Pas le temps de penser à rien de tout ça.

Il va ronfler cette nuit, va se réveiller à plusieurs reprises. Un son nasillard, à l'intérieur duquel on peut entendre sa voix. Étrangement réconfortant, ce son. Une petite sonate que sa gorge interprète pour moi une fois la nuit venue. Pour le moment. Trafic : des rangées de taxis, trois Volkswagen qui voyagent ensemble,un bus. Pas suivi, pas cette fois. Ça ne l'intéresse pas aujourd'hui. Pas tout de suite. Il observe par d'autres moyens. Nous avons amorcé la fin de la partie.

John ne croira pas aux mensonges de Moriarty. Il n'y croira pas. Il ne peut pas me considérer comme le méchant de l'histoire, pas maintenant. À moins que Moriarty ne trouve un moyen de me diaboliser au delà des limites de l'acceptable. Te connaît-il assez bien pour savoir qu'il lui faut te forcer à me trahir, et sait-il comment s'y prendre ? Peut être que oui. (Pensée terrifiante. Rien que je ne puisse y faire : si ça doit se jouer ainsi, c'est ainsi que ça se jouera.)

Il y croira. Il n'aura pas le choix. Trahison ultime, ma profanation, ma destruction : c'est le but. Il doit te monter contre moi, n'est ce pas ? Ou ça n'aura aucun sens. Il faut que je me retrouve totalement dépourvu de soutien. Seul. Que je lui appartienne. C'est ce qu'il veut : il veut me détruire de toutes les manières imaginables. Me laisser sans personne d'autre que lui. Que mon ennemi juré devienne mon ami le plus cher.

Ça sera trop difficile de ne pas y croire, même pour toi, John. Je sais.

Différentes possibilités à envisager.

Scénario numéro un : Moriarty réussit. John croit que je suis un imposteur, comme les autres. Comme Sally, comme Anderson, comme Dimmock. Les pièces s'assembleront les unes aux autres comme si elles avaient été conçues dans ce but, et il en verra la cohérence. Il y aura des preuves. C'est dans le journal. La logique semblera sans failles pour un esprit qui tente de penser de manière rationnelle. Ça aura l'air vrai. Ça sonnera juste. Ça confirmera les doutes que bien des gens avaient à mon sujet, et leur prouvera qu'ils avaient raison. Personne ne pourrait être aussi intelligent. Un méchant, un menteur : moi. Je n'ai jamais été très gentil, n'est ce pas ? Tout ce temps, ce n'était rien de plus qu'un canular. Évidemment ! Une manière de réclamer l'attention générale, un tour de passe-passe sophistiqué. Il va se servir de mon incapacité à me soucier de ce qu'on pense de moi. (C'est parfait, d'une certaine manière. Même moi, je peux le voir. Parfait. Il me connaît si bien.)

Scénario numéro un : John y croit.

L'imagine sous le coup de la surprise. (Ses yeux : neutres. Froids. J'ai vu cette expression sur son visage auparavant : indignation dissimulée. Raide comme la justice.) Il a appris ; sait ce dont je suis capable, pour le meilleur comme pour le pire. Que j'aie pu dérailler un jour lui semblera plausible. Quelques doutes qu'il ait déjà pu entretenir (la drogue, les expériences, les entrées forcées et les actes de vandalisme accidentels) rendront la chose plus réelle. J'ai mis une tête dans le frigo. J'ai tiré des coups de pistolet dans le mur. À qui appartient ce crâne, au fait ? Il a appris à regarder des preuves irréfutables et à en tirer des conclusions ; il n'y a qu'une seule conclusion possible ici.

Possibilité : il y croit.

Probabilité : assez faible. (Pas vrai ?) Modérément faible. Faible à modérée, plutôt.

John ne pense pas de manière aussi rationnelle, pas plus qu'il n'est enclin à laisser les preuves l'influencer. Il n'est pas comme ça. Il ne me trahira pas si facilement. Il ne me trahira pas du tout. Ou si ? Peut être que si. Avec ce qu'il faut de preuves. (Quel genre de preuves ?)

Scénario numéro deux : Moriarty ne parvient pas à provoquer cette trahison-là. John ne croit pas que je sois la source de tous les maux, peu importent les preuves qu'on lui montrera. (M'aveugle d'illusions ? Non. Certainement pas. Au moins une possibilité légitime qui demande à être envisagée.)

Ce qui valide cette hypothèse. John : un optimiste attaché plus que de raison à son colocataire et ami, et ce n'est pas de simples preuves qui vont changer ça ; me prend pour un homme meilleur que je ne le suis réellement ; a une grande foi en moi et en ce que je suis capable de faire ; connaît mes manières de procéder mais préfère utiliser les siennes ; ne tolère pas qu'on dise du mal de moi (sauf si ça vient de lui, ce qui est une manière d'exprimer son affection, ou c'est du moins ainsi que j'ai choisi de l'interpréter). Il m'apporte mon café. C'est mon ami.

Scénario numéro deux : John reste mon plus fidèle soutien, et ignore les journaux, la télé, la police judiciaire, et tous ses amis, et continue à penser que j'ai été piégé.

Probabilité : raisonnable. Au moins, au moins raisonnable. Ça concorde avec sa personnalité. Rien de ce que je puisse dire ou faire ne le fera changer d'avis, n'est ce pas ? Il croit en moi. Vraiment ? Complètement. (M'aveugle d'illusions ? Ce point-là n'est pas très clair.) Je lui ai présenté mes excuses pour m'être servi de lui comme cobaye à Baskerville. C'est vrai. Il les a acceptées. Il les a acceptées, non ?

Quand je reviendrai, ou quand mon nom sera lavé de tous soupçons, ou si Mycroft lui dit la vérité, il réagira d'un petit hochement de tête abrupt comme il lui arrive parfois d'en faire. Il dira qu'il a toujours su que toutes ces bêtises ne pouvaient pas être vraies. C'est comme ça que ça va se passer ? Sans doute. Sans doute que oui. (Je ne sais pas. Je ne sais pas.)

Tu vas devoir prendre ta décision tout seul, j'en ai peur, Jonn.

Et j'en suis désolé. Sincèrement. Tu sais que je suis capable d'être sincère.

J'ai déjà les menottes au poignet : je peux le sentir. Il me surveille. Chaque pas suit une chorégraphie préétablie ; le chemin que j'aurai moi même à parcourir doit être dissimulé dans ces empreintes de pas pré dessinées. La carte est tracée et je dois la suivre. Précisément, précisément. Ou tout sera vraiment perdu.

Tu auras toutes les preuves que j'ai pu me permettre de laisser derrière moi, John. Ce n'est pas grand chose. Mais elles sont là.

De l'huile de lin. Pas une erreur. Il essaie de m'attirer au bon endroit. (Évidemment.) C'est l'heure. Comment va-t-il appuyer sur la gâchette ? C'est pour bientôt. Très bientôt. Peut être aujourd'hui. Ou peut être pas.

Je n'en suis pas encore certain, je ne suis pas certain. Il y a plusieurs possibilités. Un autre défi ; Lestrade et John seront les premiers à se retourner contre moi. Me laisseront complètement seul. Assurément : c'est le but. C'est là dedans ? Dans l'huile de lin ?

Je me suis déjà montré trop enthousiaste pour l'affaire des enfants kidnappés, c'était une erreur. Tout a commencé à partir de là, sans doute. Il savait que son œuvre me ravirait. Il le savait. Je ne suis pas un homme recommandable, John. Tu le sais. La souffrance des enfants ne m'inspire aucune compassion, distrait comme je suis par une belle affaire. Je ne peux pas m'en empêcher ; je suis ce que je suis. Je sais comment tu penses. Et lui aussi. C'est vrai, c'est vrai. Deux faces d'une même pièce, lui et moi. J'aurais pu tellement mal finir.

Quelqu'un a vomi dans ce taxi au cours de la semaine qui vient de s'écouler. (Il y a quatre jours. Peut être cinq.) Nouveaux tapis pour les pieds, odeur de détergeant. John n'a pas eu de rendez vous amoureux depuis six mois. Pourquoi ? Onze heures quarante trois. On sera à Barts avant midi. Distributeur. Molly Hooper et ses produits chimiques. Oui. De l'huile de lin. Ça va commencer, donc.

I O U. (Pourquoi ?) Deux côtés, deux côtés. Dois en créer un troisième. Un qu'il ne peut pas voir.

Il a l'air nerveux. Veut parler ; veut toujours parler, mais n'en dit jamais rien. Qu'est ce qu'il y a, John ? Qu'est ce qu'il y a ?

- Mais comment il a fait pour éviter les caméras de surveillance ?

Hein ?

Ah. Moriarty, qui a kidnappé des enfants. Dans une école. Toi aussi, tu marches en suivant la carte qu'il a tracée, tes pieds se posent exactement là où il veut. Gauche, droite, gauche. Il sait quel genre de pièce tu es, toi aussi, John. Il peut te sentir poser la question.

Les caméras de surveillance ne lui posent aucun problème. S'est probablement assuré de leur donner son plus beau profil, en fait. Ça n'a pas d'importance, parce qu'ainsi il a semé encore plus de preuves accablantes qui vont jouer contre moi. Évidemment.

Des détails, des détails. Qui n'ont plus d'importance maintenant. Ce ne sont quasiment que des mensonges à ce stade. Ne les croit pas, John.

Tu penses comme il veut que tu penses. En te concentrant sur les détails, comme s'il ne s'agissait que d'une affaire ordinaire. Il pense que t'interroger là dessus te poussera à t'interroger sur mon compte, tu sais. Remettre ses motivations en question, remettre les miennes en question. (Est ce que tu avais tort à mon sujet ? Tout ce temps, tu avais tort ?) Il en est persuadé. (Il a probablement raison.) Nous sommes en train de construire les moments dont tu vas te souvenir. Comment j'ai fait ? Comment je suis devenu un monstre alors que j'étais juste à côté de toi ? Comment j'ai réagi ? Comment as-tu pu ne pas remarquer que j'étais le meurtrier que tu essayais tant d'arrêter ?

Si j'avais pu tout de dire, John, je l'aurais fait.

Peut être que j'aurais dû plutôt procéder ainsi. Je ne peux pas le changer.

Trop tard, maintenant. Trop tard.

J'espère que tu ne penseras pas trop de mal de moi.

Je suppose que ça n'a pas vraiment d'importance, en fin de compte.

Maintenant : le laboratoire. De l'huile de lin. Bien que les enfants ne soient finalement que d'un intérêt secondaire. Juste un écran de fumée. Juste un endroit où placer le travail préparatoire. (Voilà que je recommence : je ne suis pas l'homme qu'il faudrait.) Il y a une seconde série de questions ici, John. Il y a une série d'empreintes de pas qui nous ramènent à la maison. Tu les vois ? IOU. Je ne peux pas arrêter de les regarder. Le temps va bientôt me manquer.


	3. Là-haut

**Je ne suis pas l'auteur de cette histoire : je ne fais que la traduire.  
**

* * *

**Chapitre 3 - Là-haut**

Respire. Ca y est. C'est fini. Il est mort…

Mort pour de vrai ? Oui. Bien sûr qu'il est mort pour de vrai. Regarde-le.

Et s'il n'était pas mort ? Il pourrait se relever. (Ça m'étonnerait.)_. _

Il pourrait : il pourrait me tromper. Ça pourrait être du bluff. Il a peut être trouvé un moyen de se tirer une balle blanche dans la tête, c'est sans doute à sa portée. C'est possible. C'est une possibilité.

Il pourrait cligner des yeux. Maintenant, pendant que je le fixe. Cligner des yeux, et les lever vers moi. Ce serait la fin. Je n'ai qu'un seul plan, un seul plan qui me permette d'avancer, un seul plan qui me permette de m'en sortir, et je suis en danger. Je ne peux pas décider d'une nouvelle marche à suivre, pas maintenant. Je tremble. Il fait froid.

Il pourrait passer les mains sur son costume, secouer la tête pour ôter le sang de ses cheveux. Il pourrait se lever et rire. (Arrête : ne panique pas. Il est mort. J'ai senti la balle le traverser : impossible à simuler. C'est impossible, c'est tout, sinon je le saurais. Il est mort.)

Il pourrait se lever sans faire de bruit, se glisser derrière moi, me pousser, me faire tomber de la mauvaise manière, d'une manière qui ne me permettrait pas de m'en sortir. (Non.)

Il pourrait me pousser et je tomberais exactement comme il ne faut pas que je tombe. Il pourrait me regarder m'écraser sur le sol. Regarder ma nuque se briser, mon crâne éclater contre les pavés, mon sang jaillir et s'écouler dans le caniveau. (Non : il est mort, il est mort. Il ne peut plus me faire du mal, pas avec ses mains.) Il pourrait baisser les yeux et voir exactement comment j'ai prévu de l'emporter, tous ces angles, tous ces gens qui doivent m'aider, il pourrait voir que tout est faux, et il éclaterait de rire. Il éclaterait de rire, et je mourrais. Devant tes yeux. Et il aurait complètement gagné. Il nous tuerait tous les deux.

Il y a une chance : j'ai de bonnes raisons de le penser. Ne le sous estime pas.

Non : arrête de le fixer. Je suis en train d'inventer ; imagination trop fertile. J'ai gagné la partie ; j'avais raison. Il est mort. C'est fini. Ça ne dépend plus que de moi maintenant. (Vraiment. Vraiment ?)

Foutue peur qui ne me quitte pas. Ça n'a aucun sens. Je vois des morceaux de matière cérébrale. Il est mort. Je n'ai plus à craindre quoi que ce soit de sa part ; seulement ce qu'il m'a ordonné de faire avant de mourir, seulement ce qu'il a prévu pour moi. Son piège. Je n'ai qu'à suivre le chemin qu'il a tracé pour moi. Il faut que je tombe, et toi, John, il faut que tu pleures ma mort.

Il fait froid. Il va pleuvoir plus tard. Et emporter les preuves. Non : non, pas toutes. Une trace restera indélébile : la sienne, et la mienne. À cet endroit, une trace qui ne partira jamais, des protéines, une signature de sang à l'endroit où il est mort, ou je suis mort. Sauf que je ne vais pas mourir. Je ne vais pas mourir, John. Fais moi confiance.

Feux de circulation piétons, quelqu'un qui ramène des colis à la maison.

Personne n'a l'idée de regarder en haut, jamais. Amusant. Une nouvelle dimension dans le monde à laquelle personne ne prête attention : là-haut. Comme si rien n'arrivait jamais sur les toits. Personne ne m'a vu ; ils suivent le cours de leur journée comme ils le font chaque jour, ils pensent qu'il y a un toit au dessus de leur tête, que le ciel les maintient en sécurité. Comme s'il n'y avait de malveillance nulle part. Ils marchent dans le monde sans voir, sans même regarder. Marche droit devant toi, poursuis ta journée de travail, comme si le monde ne se contorsionnait pas, ne criait pas, tout autour d'eux, en dessous d'eux, au dessus d'eux.

Tant mieux je comptais là-dessus : le brouillard généré par l'incapacité de la population moyenne à observer. N'ai pas besoin de Lestrade ici ; n'ai pas besoin que les gens se mettent à paniquer en bas. Pas encore. J'ai besoin de John, et j'ai besoin qu'il reste à plus de cinq mètres de l'endroit où je vais tomber, et ce pendant au moins une minute et demie. Quand je vais sauter. Et il faut que je le regarde jusqu'à ce que le moment soit venu. Il faut que je voie.

C'est un dernier point faible : il faut que je regarde en bas. Il faut que je sois sûr.

Ce n'est pas un suicide, John. Tu me connais trop bien. Si je voulais vraiment me tuer, je ne le ferais pas comme ça. Je ne ferai jamais ça. Tu le sais. Je n'ai pas le temps d'expliquer, pourtant : je ne peux pas. Tu dois le savoir.

Si ça ne marche pas, Molly t'expliquera, pas vrai ? Peut être pas. Peut être qu'elle s'en tiendra à mes derniers ordres : ne le dites pas à John. Ne lui dites rien. Il ne doit pas savoir. Ça n'a pas d'importance. Ce n'est pas un suicide, John. Ou du moins, pas le mien. Si je meurs pour de vrai, ce sera un meurtre, ou une erreur.

Je ne peux pas me permettre la moindre erreur.

Respire : mes pieds s'engourdissent. La drogue : oui, c'est à cause de ça. Peau pâle, respiration ralentie, tout va bien. Je n'ai plus qu'à tomber.

Un bruit derrière moi : quelque chose a bougé. Moriarty ? Il se lève, il me cherche du regard ? Il essuie le sang qui a coulé dans son cou ? Non : non. Mon Dieu. Il est mort. J'ai le cœur au bord des lèvres : respire.

(Norépinéphrine, adrénaline : chacun de mes neurones envoie des signaux de panique. Sang se change en boue. Je ne vais pas y arriver.) Ce n'est que le vent. Rien que le vent. Je me fais des idées. Émotions à fleur de peau cerveau voit des menaces à où il n'y en a pas. Il n'y en a pas, pas ici. Il est mort. C'est en bas qu'est le danger.

Son sang coagule sur le béton. Son sang ; il est mort. Pourquoi ai-je tant de mal à l'accepter maintenant ? Chacun de mes neurones s'attend à ce qu'on m'attaque, à ce que je panique. C'est normal : je m'y attendais.

Respire. Il faut que je me calme. Il faut que je sois convaincant. Pas sûr d'y arriver. Je n'ai pas envie d'être convaincant. Ne me crois pas, John. Ou plutôt : crois moi maintenant, doute plus tard. Doute de tout. Repense à ce que je t'ai dit. Réfléchis !

Comme si tu allais prendre le temps de réfléchir. Tu ne feras que ressentir. Je compte là-dessus, c'est ce qu'il faut que tu fasses. Et ça va faire mal. Je le regrette : je regrette sincèrement. Si seulement il y avait eu un autre moyen. Sans doute qu'il y en avait un, à un moment, au début. Mais plus maintenant : il fait froid. Ils observent : je les vois de là où je suis. À ma gauche, à ma droite. Fusils pointés dans la bonne direction. Ils t'attendent. Et tu es à l'approche. Tu es dans un taxi, tu jettes des coups d'œil à la circulation, tu t'inquiètes. Peut être que tu es en colère. Tu ne comprends pas. Je t'ai menti ; tu le sais à présent. Penses-y, John : pourquoi je mentirai ? Sur quoi d'autre je pourrais mentir ? Fais autre chose que ressentir, John. Réfléchis. Quand le moment viendra. Réfléchis.

Concentre-toi : pas le temps de se laisser distraire. Pas maintenant. Logistiques. Il faut que ce soit parfait. Je dois tomber, et atterrir, et faire le mort. Il le faut. Il faut que tu y croies. Et si tu n'y crois pas, nous mourrons tout les deux. Respire : j'ai la tête qui tourne. Non : ne perds pas contrôle. Allez, John. Dépêche-toi. Je n'ai pas toute la journée, tu sais. J'ai rendez vous avec le trottoir.

Ce n'est pas drôle du tout, je le sais, mais je ne peux pas m'en empêcher.

N'entends rien avec mon cœur qui bat, et avec le vent. Respire. Étrangement calme et tranquille, ici. Il fait froid. Il va pleuvoir à nouveau. Je vais avoir besoin de vêtements de rechange. Rien qui ne vienne de la maison, rien qui ne soit pas tout neuf.

C'est triste, n'est ce pas ? Triste. Une coupure nette : je ne peux rien emporter avec moi. Je vais tout laisser derrière moi : John, et ma vie. Je n'ai jamais voulu m'attacher. Ça ne sert à rien de s'attacher. Il y aura bien autre chose.

Je vais avoir besoin d'un nouveau costume, de chaussures. Je me demande si je vais réussir à sauver mon manteau.

La vie continue, en bas. Les gens, le trafic, les feux de circulation. Les touristes, les gens qui traversent la rue, ils ont l'air stupide. Ils se parlent entre eux, ils rient. Je ne les entends pas : il n'y a que le vent à présent._. _

Il a toujours les yeux grands ouverts, fixés sur le ciel. Mon visage est ce qu'il a vu en dernier ; c'est ce qu'il voulait. C'est presque romantique. Une affection tordue : c'est dangereux de s'attirer l'amour d'un psychopathe.

Il comptait beaucoup sur la possibilité que j'échoue, à la fin. Pourquoi ? Vous m'avez sous estimé, Jim. Vous avez l'habitude de sous estimez les gens ; c'était facile de vous forcer à me sous estimez également.

Vous ne vous êtes pas demandé pourquoi je n'avais pas deviné ? Vous auriez dû vous poser la question, au moins. La possibilité que je bluffe a bien dû vous traverser l'esprit. Vous auriez dû m'accorder au moins cela : le pouvoir de me montrer plus intelligent que vous. La possibilité que je mente. Vous auriez dû l'imaginer, au moins. Vous me deviez bien cela.

Voilà donc votre point faible, finalement : vous comptiez trop sur la possibilité que j'échoue. J'en suis contrarié, vraiment. Je suis déçu. Pensiez vous que je ne savais pas ce que vous vous apprêtiez faire ? Ce que vous alliez tenter de faire ? Vous pensiez que je n'allais pas trouver un sens à tous vos indices ? Tous vos jeux, tout ce temps : vous ne pensez pas que j'ai compris votre manière de fonctionner maintenant ? Que j'ai appris à vous tromper ? Nous n'étions pas fait l'un pour l'autre, en fin de compte. Nous ne sommes pas deux faces d'une même pièce. Pas du tout. Donc bon débarras.

Il a l'air heureux, dans un sens. Serein. En paix. Je voudrais qu'il ait su, une seconde avant qu'il ne soit trop tard, qu'il s'était trompé. Que je venais de l'emporter sur lui. Je pense que ça lui aurait plu, d'une certaine manière. Je suis plus intelligent que ce qu'il pensait. (Bien sûr que oui.)

Il fait froid, et il va faire plus froid encore. Doigts raides. C'est simplement dû à la drogue : elle m'a prévenu que ça aurait cet effet-là. Raides, froids, à quelques centimètres de la mort. Cœur semble faire trop de bruit : respire. C'est l'adrénaline. Complexe amygdalien hyperactif. La peur qui en résulte, les émotions à fleur de peau, elles s'enroulent autour de mon cou, s'agrippent à ma poitrine. Respirer devient plus difficile. Le sang quitte les extrémités de mon corps. Froid. Je suis fatigué. Pesant. Il fallait s'y attendre : c'était écrit dans le manuel. Ce sera facile de se tenir tranquille, de faire le mort. J'aurais dû faire un test avant. Comme ça j'aurais su. J'aurais pu ignorer les vertiges et le froid si j'avais su que ça ferait cet effet-là. Délires, peur, pointes de regret. Et le chagrin. J'imagine qu'il a toujours été là, impossible de l'ignorer à présent. Le chagrin. Je n'ai pas eu le temps de tester quoi que ce soit. Je ne suis pas prêt, non. Submergé d'émotions. Je les sens s'accumuler au coin de mes yeux.

Regret. Peur. Chagrin. Je suis désolé, John. Il n'y a pas d'autres solutions.

Respire. Respire, tout simplement. Je n'ai plus qu'à tomber.

Ça sent le pot d'échappement, et un peu la fumée. Du plomb vaporisé : quelqu'un a tiré une balle. Il y a quelques minutes seulement. Sang. Il est mort : c'est fini. À mon tour maintenant.

Plus qu'une dernière étape ; d'un moment à l'autre maintenant. Le taxi va s'arrêter juste là ; tu vas en sortir. Tu vas marcher en direction de l'entrée de l'hôpital : ne dois pas te laisser atteindre le trottoir, pas avant que je sois prêt. Il faut que tu sois sur la route et que tu regardes en haut. Que tu me regardes. Je sais que ça va faire mal. Je suis désolé. Il le faut.

Te voilà. Là. John. Courant d'air chaud dans le vent. Je devine tes pensées rien qu'à la manière que tu as de traverser la rue. Frustration, colère. Tu es inquiet. Tu as peur. Tu as plein de questions. C'est la dernière fois que tu me verras, quand tu regarderas en haut. Tu vas comprendre en me voyant, n'est ce pas ? Tu vas comprendre ce que je m'apprête à faire. Tu vas essayer de me convaincre de ne pas sauter. Tu n'y arriveras pas. Je suis désolé, John. Sincèrement.

Nous y voilà.


End file.
